malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Malazan Military
Unlike almost all of its opponents (except some mercenary companies), the imperial military was a professional force. Despite its relatively small size (considering the size of its empire), it had a formidable and well-earned reputation. It was organized to the designs of the master tactician Dassem Ultor. The Empire maintained roughly 100,000 men at arms, divided into ten armies. When an army was destroyed or disbanded, a fresh army was created rather than an old number re-used.In 1164 the three legion force organized in Unta was planned to support the 7th Army in Seven Cities, but replaced it in fact as the 14th Army, due to destruction of the the 7th Army. Branches Land forces * Infantry ** Heavy infantry ** Medium infantry ** Marines ** Sappers ** Skirmishers * Cavalry ** Heavy cavalry ** Lancers * Messenger Corps * Mage cadre Naval forces * Imperial Navy * Coastal Guard Rank structure 1Appears to report directly to the Emperor or Empress. 2It is unknown if a High Fist outranks an Admiral or not. 3These ranks seem to be roughly equivalent. 4Possibly a garrison rank only. Appeared once only. 5The name of this rank is conjectural, but the rank is real enough. 6Not a true rank. Position conjectural based on observed authority, but has no command power. * First Sword of the Empire (Imperial Champion) – supreme commander of all military forces, second only to the Emperor/Empress. * High Fist (Continental/sub-continental theatre) – highest ranking officer in a theatre of operations. They are assisted by Adjutants. * Admiral (Ocean/sea theatre) – an Admiral would be the naval equivalent of the High Fist. * Commander – second-in-command of an Army * Sub-commander – ranking military officer reporting to a Commander. * Fist (Major-city garrison or army, division or legion) – leader of an Army, Division or Legion. * Sub-Fist (Minor-city garrison) – Pell * Colonel (Outpost garrison) – leader of a garrison outpost. (Tras) * Captain (Company) – leader of a Company or Regiment of soldiers. At sea, the commander of a vessel. * High Mage (Mage company) – leader of a mage cadre. * Lieutenant – second-in-command of a Company or Regiment, or a group of squads. * Master Sergeant – highest ranking non-commissioned officer, usually in charge of training. * Sergeant (Squad) – leader of a squad of soldiers. * Corporal – second-in-command of a squad of soldiers. Units * Armies ** 1st ** 2nd, the Host ** 3rd ** 4th ** 5th ** 6th ** 7th, the Chain of Dogs ** 8th ** 9th ** 10th ** 11th ** 12th ** 13th ** 14th, the Bonehunters * Legions ** VIII ** IX ** X ** XI ** Aren Legion ** Iron Legion ** Dom's Legion * Other independent units ** Aren Guard ** Ashok Regiment ** Bridgeburners ** Itko Kanese Eighth Cavalry * Auxilia ** Ehrlitan Guard ** Hissar Guard ** Red Blades ** Wickan regiment * Garrisons ** Li Heng garrison ** Malaz Island garrison ** Orbal garrison Malazan Military Tactics Most of the Malazan Military tactics were formulated by the First Sword of the Empire- Dassem Ultor. The Malazan military rules of engagement were formulated to inflict maximum, even optimal damage. Infantry While the Malazan empire might have had its origins on the basis of a Thalassocracy (see the quote from the historian at the beginning of the page), the main Malazan military might was based on its infantry. The hierarchy given above determined the Infantry and its ranks. Recruitment was based on consent, not by draft. Although the tactics used by the military are not detailed explicitly, the military relied on the knowledge that a unit of a solid wall of disciplined men was always much stronger than any individual, no matter how talented. This is the reason why the Malazans were able to conquer and build an empire that spanned several continents. Most of the local military of states such the Seven holy cities, Falari states, Quon Tali and others fought in a tribal style without any focus on military discipline. They depended on the battle lust and fervor that seized the fighters during a battle. They also never fought as a unit, instead every man seeking glory for himself.Stonewielder, Book One, Chapter IV Armour was a huge part of the Malazan infantry. It also depended on what type of infantry a soldier came in. Chain mail, leather vests, Hauberks etc were the regular armor for the Medium Infantry. The heavy infantry usually wore heavy cuirasses and vambraces. The Marines, on the other hand, were armored lightly since they relied more on mobility and since their primary purpose was deep infiltration. Sappers, on the other hand, focused primarily on demolition of walls during sieges, and some basic construction work along with the Malazan Engineers (See Sappers). The Malazan Infantry usually formed a shield wall before an attack, absorbed it and counterattacked with ruthless efficiency. They used Javelins (Pila) which were thrown when the enemy was just a few yards away to a lethal, destructive effect, destroying the enemy ranks' coherence. They also employed soaked wooden shields which would embed weapons thrown by the enemy so that these weapons could not be used by the enemy again. The marines called it "pulling the teeth".Deadhouse Gates/Chapter 10 Finally, while pursuing the enemy, the Malazans would break up into small units. This enabled them to run down the enemy units much quicker than it would have been possible had they stayed in formation.Memories of Ice/Chapter 18 Note: These tactics did not encompass Warren magic related warfare which was an entirely different department of warfare. Notes and References Category:Malazan military units pl:Siły zbrojne Imperium Malazańskiego